Acknowledge Our Feelings
by Fargreen
Summary: Ichigo and Uryuu have had feelings for each other for a while now, and there friend Have decided that they were going to help them acknowledge there feeling for one another.
1. Chapter 1

"Ichigo but you promised Rukia you would watch a movie with her, you can't back out now" said Chad Ichigo just rolled his eyes and said "fine, I will go watch a movie with Rukia" he then mumbled ever so quietly in hopes that Chad would not hear "but I would rather spend the day with Uryuu" . Chad heard his friend mumbling and just smiled to himself "what are you smiling about" Ichigo asked. Chad just laugh at his friend and asked "when are just going to tell him how you feel?" Ichigo just turned bright red and said "I do not like him" Chad just shakes his head "calm down, Rukia said to meet her at Kisuke's house at 8:30, I have to go so I will see you later" Ichigo just sighed and "ok and bye Chad" as the other boy walked out the door.

Mean while and not too far away

"Uryuu, you are going over to Kisuke's house at 8:00 to watch a movie, do you understand?" Orihime demanded. Uryuu started to protest but before he could get anything out Orihime said "you do owe me a favor and this is it" "fine" huffed out Uryuu. "I will go but why?" asked the blue haired boy. Orihime just smiled a knowing smile and said "well because I said so and you will thank me later, bye Uryuu" with that been said she walked out the door.

Orihime meet up with Chad, Rukia, and Kisuke at kisuke's house. "Uryuu said he would come, what about Ichigo?" Orihime asked. Chad smiled and said "Ichigo is coming at 8:30". All four of them just smiled. Kisuke then said "well we need to get to set up this date" with that being said they begin to set up their friends date.

**8:00**

Uryuu just stood outside of Kisuke's house, and as he was about to knock on the door Rukia opened it "Uryuu just the person I needed to see" Uryuu looked at her confused and asked "why would you need me?" Rukia just smiled and explained how Ichigo and she was going to watch a movie today but she got called back to Soul Society and that Orihime said that he was going to watch a movie with Ichigo because everyone else was busy. "So what do you say" Rukia asked knowing he would not deny their offer. Uryuu hastened before repelling with an "OK" "great the movie is set up in the room down the hallway, first room on your right" Rukia told before she left. Uryuu just went to the room with the movie in it, just as Ichigo knock on the door. Kisuke opened the door for Ichigo with a knowing smile on his face and explained that Uryuu is watching a movie with him, not Rukia because she got called back Soul Society. After the explanation Kisuke looked at Ichigo to see that he was grinning. Kisuke smile and led Ichigo to the room with the movie in it. As they were outside the room Kisuke smile and said "have fun Ichigo" and left, Ichigo opened the door to see Uryuu looking through the movies. "Hey Uryuu" Ichigo beamed to the blue haired boy. "Hey Ichigo" Uryuu said with back almost shyly. "so what movie do you want to watch Ichigo?" Uryuu questioned. "How about The Conjuring?" Ichigo asked innocently knowing that Uryuu was terrified of scary movies. "s-sure" Uryuu sutured out and put the move in and sat down on the loveseat in front of the tv. Ichigo smile and set down right next to Uryuu so that they were touching. As soon as Ichigo sat down the movie begins to play.


	2. Chapter 2

By the end of the movie Ichigo was cuddling Uryuu. Ichigo just laughed out "you know Uryuu I don't understand why you scared of a movie"

Uryuu just glared at the red head and was about to say something back but a knock at the door stopped him. Ichigo sighed because he really did not want to let Uryuu go, he had no choice as Kisuke came in the room. Kisuke just smiled at the boys and hinted "it is getting late, you all should probably be heading home and Ichigo before you leave I need to speak with you"

The red headed boy just rolled his eyes while adding "fine, fine Uryuu wait outside for me and I will walk you home"

The blue haired boy just managed to squeak out "alright" in his embarrassment. As Uryuu got up he look over at Kisuke to see him smirking, this in return cause a blush to rise to his face, he quickly left the room, to wait outside for Ichigo.

As Uryuu was leaving Ichigo demanded "what do you need to talk about?"

Kisuke cautioned "Ichigo you should just ask him out soon". Ichigo not knowing what to say quickly denied "what are you going own about" Kisuke just ground "it is so obvious you both like one another, what is so hard about knowing what are you feelings, just ask him out Ichigo".

Ichigo just got up and left, He meet with Uryuu outside of Kisuke house. They started to walked to Uryuu's house in silently, then Uryuu inquired "what did Kisuke need" Ichigo replied "he didn't need anything, why are you jealous Uryuu?"

Uryuu turned red and counter out "no". This in return made Ichigo chucked a "whatever you say" and with that being said they came upon Uryuu's house. As Uryuu was walking up his driveway, Ichigo keep replaying the words Kisuke has said "you both like each other" Ichigo made his decision right then as Uryuu reached his door, Ichigo called out "go on a date with me tomorrow". Uryuu was shocked at what Ichigo had said so he turns around to see the red headed boy was blushing, and was looking at Uryuu with hopeful eyes. Uryuu gulped out a "yes" it was so quiet the Ichigo was not sure that he heard right, until Uryuu assured "I will go out with you tomorrow" he blushed as saying it out loud.

Ichigo had beamed back "I will pick you up at five tomorrow" while having his own blush as he started the walk back to his house with the biggest smile any one has seen.

The blue haired boy was still shocked at what happened and that he agreed to go out with Ichigo, but never was this happy before. He went inside his house feeling bubbly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Does this look fine?" Ichigo asked his sisters. Yuzu and Karin just rolled their eyes "you look fine Ichigo" Karin chimed "you better go before your late" Yuzu chimed Ichigo looked over at his sisters "thank you both" he coughed while looking at the two shyly" we'll I am going" Ichigo proclaimed "Good luck" Yuzu and Karin called at the same time, as Ichigo left out the door, starting his way over to Uryuu's house.

*****mean while******

"Uryuu will you stop pacing you look fine" Orihime grumbled Uryuu turned to his friend and smiled an apologizing smile "sorry I can't help it, I am so nervous" he piped "It is ok" sighed Orihime, she looked over to her, smiled getting ready to say something but a knock at the door stopped her. She looked at Uryuu and commented "Uryuu go out with Ichigo, have fun, and I will show myself out ok" Uryuu just looked at Orihime and shakes his head as an alright. Uryuu went to the door, opened it and nervously greed Ichigo "hey how are you?" "hey Uryuu, I am good you ready to go?" Ichigo bashfully question," Yeah" Uryuu nervously said. Ichigo started to lead Uryuu down a crowded street so he grabbed uryuu's hand. This cause Uryuu to blush but he said nothing about it as Ichigo intertwined their fingers together. Ichigo would sneak looks back at the blue haired boy as they walked.

As Ichigo and Uryuu approached a cozy looking coffee shop, near the edge of town, Ichigo started to nervously mumble "I know it is not much, but I picked this place for us to have our first official date because this coffee shop is known to pay attention to details and I know how much you like details" the red haired boy babbled and would of keep going if it was not for the blue haired boy's musical laughter that filled the air. "Sorry, it is just fine Ichigo you just surprised me that's all, thank you" Uryuu giggled out. Ichigo just sighed in relief that the blue haired boy liked it and was not laughing at him. As they sat down at a table, the waiter wasted no time getting there order and getting it back to them. As they ate they would talk about different things such as their favorite color, books, movies, and such this went on for hours, until both boys heard thunder, they decided that it was time for them to pay for their food and leave. As they were leaving the shop the two boys were holding hands. About five minutes before they got to Uryuu's house it started to pour down the rain. "Run to my house" Uryuu declared. Ichigo did not need to be told twice, so they ran. Once inside uryuu's house both boys were dripping wet, Uryuu quietly spoke out "I had fun Ichigo and I really love to go out with you again" he added very shyly and "you should stay until it stops raining outside" he looked away with his cheeks stained red. Ichigo looked at Uryuu with a blush as well, Ichigo smiled and quickly agreed With Uryuu "yes we should go out aging some time" while teasing "I would love to stay with you until the rain stops", This cause Uryuu's blush to turn a deeper shade of red.


	4. Chapter 4

As Ichigo and Uryuu was standing in living room. They stood there not saying a word to one another until Ichigo sneezed. Uryuu worriedly demanded "come on I will get you a change of dry closes to put on, we don't want you to get sick"

Ichigo smiled at the worry the blue haired boy showed for him "thank you, I doctor appreciated it" replied the red head boy.

Uryuu lead Ichigo to one of the many guest bedrooms that had a bathroom connected with it. "You can go shower I will go find you some close and set them on the bed for when you get out" Uryuu told.

Ichigo replied with a simple "thank you"

Uryuu rushed out of the guess room to his own room to change his clothes and too hopeful fine clothes that would fit Ichigo. When Uryuu got to his room he changed into his regular pajamas; which was shirt that was Ichigo but Uryuu paid no mind to what he wore. After the blue haired boy was dressed he went to his closet to find something for Ichigo to wear, the only thing Uryuu could fine that would fit the other boy was a tee shirt and a pair of sweatpants. He got the closes and quickly went back to the guest bed room to set the closes down on the bed. Uryuu then went to the living room and set down on the couch, to wait for the other boy. When Ichigo got out of the shower he put on the closes the blue haired boy had picked out for him. The tee shirt was a tight fit and the sweat pants fit ok. Ichigo then proceed to the living room where he found Uryuu was curled up asleep on the couch. It was then Ichigo seen that Uryuu was wearing one of his shirt and smiled remembering the day he had lent his shirt to Uryuu.

**Flashback**

It was Ichigo, Uryuu, and their friends first year of high school, someone had spilled paint on uryuu's shirt and he did not have an extra shirt that was until Ichigo gave him an extra shirt that he had. It was then that Uryuu realized that the red headed boy made him feel funny

**Flashback end***

Uryuu woke up on the couch to find Ichigo standing in the doorway of his living room, with his eye glazed over and a smile on his face like he was remembering something happy. Uryuu was so caught up looking at Ichigo he did not realized that Ichigo was now staring back at him, until he heard a deep soothing voice in a teasing manner "you look good in my closes"

These in turn caused Uryuu to blush and look down at his shirt he was wearing. Uryuu looked back up at Ichigo with a deeper blush and mumbled out "well so do you"

Ichigo just laughed at the blue haired boy while replied smugly "I guess I do"

Uryuu not knowing what to say without embarrassing himself looked out the window, while silently agreeing that Ichigo did look good. Uryuu also noted that the rain had picked up with no sign of letting up. Uryuu quietly asked" the rain has picked up and does not seem to be letting up, do you want to stay the night?"

Ichigo notice the blush Uryuu had while asking and thought it was adorably how Uryuu question sounded more like a pled. Ichigo really did not mind the rain, but he would not pass up a chance to spend time with Uryuu, so Ichigo replied with so much happiness it was hard to miss "yes, I would love to stay the night"

Uryuu notices while answering his question Ichigo had on the most breath taking smile he has ever seen, it made his heart skip a beat.


	5. Chapter 5

It has been almost a week since Ichigo stayed the night at uryuu's house. Now Ichigo was walking down the street to get some things for a party his friend wanted to have. Ichigo really did not want to but Chad and Rukia insisted that he went saying that he needs to get out more. The red head boy would of spent that time replaying the conversations he had with Uryuu in his head. Ichigo sighed as he went in the store, looking down at the list that was given to him. Ichigo then proceed to go down the ail that had the needed items.

**Earlier That DAY**

"Uryuu" Kisuke and Orihime called as he walked through the door of Kisuke's house. 'Yes" answers Uryuu unsurely.

Uryuu has noticed that every since he told Orihime how great his date with Ichigo went she has invited Ichigo, Chad, and Rukia over every time they hung out.

"Uryuu will you please go to the store for us" demanded Kisuke and Orihime at the same time.

This in return creped out Uryuu, causing a great look of confusing, So the blue haired boy uncertainly answered "um sure" it came out more of a question.

"Good" Kisuke and Orihime answer together.

They put the list in his hand then shoved Uryuu out the door; He then walked down the street to the store. Once inside Uryuu proceed to look down at his list but not paying attention and ran into what he thought was wall and fell on his butt.

"Ow" mumbled Uryuu.

Uryuu than noticed that the wall he ran into was none other than Ichigo. Ichigo looked down at Uryuu and extended his hand down to help him up, while in a surprised tone "Uryuu, are you ok? I am so sorry; I didn't mean to knock you down"

Ichigo was happy when Uryuu took his hand instead of brushing it a side. As Ichigo was pulling Uryuu, the blue haired boy finally managed to get out "I am fine, it was my fault for not watching where I was going" Uryuu then shyly add "thank you Ichigo"

As Uryuu was now standing with a deep red blush standing his face. Ichigo was having an internally debate where to ask Uryuu to finished up shopping with him or to not, but before the red head boy could voice his opinion Uryuu beat him to it

"Ichigo do you think you could help me get the thing on this list, I might space out again and I thought it would be more fun if we shopping together" Uryuu babbled Ichigo smiling because Uryuu wanted to spend just as much time with him as he wanted to spend with Uryuu as well.

Ichigo quickly replied very seriously tone "I would love to shop with you all you had to do was ask Uryuu" This cause uryuu's blush rise all the up to his face.

"Thank you Ichigo" Uryuu nervously chattered out Ichigo just smiled at the blue haired boy as he blushed and thought so adorable

As the two boys' finished shopping, Ichigo walked Uryuu back to kisuke's house. When the two boys arrived Kisuke greeted them as Orihime took both of the bags from the boys "don't worry Ichigo Chad called and told me to get them" reassured Orihime Ichigo was about to replied, but Kisuke cut him off before he could finish the first word

"Ok now that we not that out of the way do you two think you could help in my shop tomorrow" question Kisuke

Both boys looked at one another and thought of all the times Kisuke had help them and they really could not refuse to help him without feeling bad so both boys at the same time chimed in "ok we will help"

"Great, then I will see you both tomorrow bright and early" exclaimed Kisuke

As he pushed both boys out his door, So Ichigo walked Uryuu to his house saying it was not out of his way but both boys knowing better but said nothing about it because Uryuu made Ichigo heart skip beats and Ichigo made Uryuu heart skip beats.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Ichigo left his house early in hopes of running into Uryuu on his way to Kisuke shop. Ichigo was kind of weary of helping Kisuke but he promised plus he would get to spend more time with Uryuu so he had no problem with helping. As the red head boy was walking down the street lost in thoughts about the blue haired boy, Ichigo payed no mind to anything until he felt something bump up against him and heard a very familiar "ow".

The red head boy looked down to fine Uryuu sitting on the ground, so Ichigo put out his hand in an apologizing tone "Uryuu I am so sorry, I was not paying attention"

The blue haired boy with an reassured tone

"it is ok Ichigo, don't worry about it, it is also my fault as well"

"Thanks I guess" the red head sheepishly replied

While quickly adding "do you want to walk to kisuke's house with me"

The blue haired boy looked at the blushing Ichigo while thinking ;when I was hoping to run into him, I did not mean it literally he scolded. Ichigo seeing Uryuu scolded thinking it was at him and begin to worry.

"Uryuu it is ok if you don't want to walk with me I can just go the long way around" choked out Ichigo.

With the red head saying this, it brought Uryuu out of his thoughts and quickly responded "No"

While nervously babbling on

" Ichigo I want to walk with you I promise, I was just scolding myself"

Uryuu than begging added "please walk with me Ichigo"

Upon hearing Uryuu Ichigo Replied with a bashful

l "sorry Uryuu for jumping to conclusion, and I would love to walk with you"

When the two boys got there misunderstanding fixed they continued on, there way to Kisuke. As the boys came upon kisuke's shop, Kisuke came out and greeted them.

"Good morning, ready to work" sang Kisuke

hesitantly at the same time" sure" came from both boys

"Good, now put these outfits on in the changing rooms and get ready to serve some customers" chirped Kisuke,

While handing Ichigo a black butler suite with cat ears, and Uryuu a white butler suite with mouse ears to wear. Uryuu and Ichigo looked at Kisuke funny. Ichigo was about to ask about the costumes and what they were doing, but Kisuke cut him off.

"Well if you two haven't already notices the shop is now a cafe, and not just a normal one it is a cosplay cafe and you two are the waters" informed Kisuke

"Now get changed and off to work you go" demanded Kisuke.

Ichigo and Uryuu both compiled to Kisuke demand and went to change. Ichigo was done changed first, as he was looking in the mirror at his costume he got a glimpse of the blushing Uryuu looking uncomfortable. As the redhead turned around he got a better look at Uryuu thinking he is so adorable. Uryuu notice that Ichigo looked good in his costume, the blue haired boy would of keep staring at Ichigo, if Ichigo voice did not knock him out of thought.

"I guess we need to get to work Uryuu" guessed Ichigo

With that being said Ichigo and Uryuu went to work. By the time it was to close the shop, it was already sunset and both boy were changed back to their attire, it was already sunset.

"Ichigo, Uryuu thank you both with helping me today and as a payment you both may keep your costume" thanked Kisuke

"Who knows you two may find a better uses than cosplaying" Kisuke teased.

With Kisuke saying that both of the boys turned red, quickly said their goodbyes, and walked out the door. Kisuke watched them walk down the street for a few minutes and just chuckled to himself, nodding his head and tiredly commented

"Why can't those two just accepted their feelings"


	7. Chapter 7

Uryuu was pacing around his house in confusion; he was trying to figure out why the red haired boy made his heart skip beats, face flush, his breathing uneven, and the unknown feelings. Uryuu had an idea of what the feeling he felt was, but refused to acknowledge it. Finally Uryuu decided to read a book with the intension of get Ichigo and his feeling off his mind, it turned out the book Uryuu had picked up was a romance novel. The blue haired boy could compare his with that of the main character, Uryuu stopped reading he looked up from his book and stared at his wall

"I love Ichigo" Uryuu shakily choked out

With the blue haired boys new revolution of his feelings he had no idea what he should do, so Uryuu did what he was best at doing, avoid what could hurt him. Uryuu fared his feelings for Ichigo because if you someone you are giving them the power to destroy you. Within the next few days Ichigo tried to get a hold of Uryuu, but each time the blue haired boy was too busy to speak or see Ichigo. This cause Ichigo to be upset but the red haired boy refused to give up so to help him clear his head Ichigo took a walk to a park. As Ichigo was walking he looked up to see Uryuu setting down on a bench with his head in his hand. Ichigo not wanting to scary him set down beside the blue haired boy and took Uryuu's hands in his own.

"Uryuu are you ok? What is the matter" Ichigo quietly asked

Uryuu looked up into Ichigo's brown eyes with a hint of concern in them. Uryuu then looked down at his hands in Ichigo hands and watched as the red haired boy would rub his thumb over the blue haired boy knuckles every so gently. Uryuu then looked back up into Ichigo warm caring brown eyes and started to cry.

Seeing Uryuu crying, Ichigo put his arms around Uryuu and pulled the blue haired boy into a confronting hug on his lap. Ichigo ever so gently would run his fingers through the other boys blue hair.

"Shh it is ok Uryuu, just tell, me what the matter I hate seeing you upset please tell me so I can fix it, it be ok" whispered softly in uryuu's ear

"Ichigo I don't want to be hurt" sobbed Uryuu

Upon hearing this Ichigo was in raged but noted that Uryuu was in a vulnerable state, so help controlled his anger for now

"Uryuu no one is going to hurt you, I promise, tell me who has been hurting you I will take care of them" Ichigo stiffly got out in an even voice

When Uryuu heard Ichigo say this, help sobbed harder and barrier his head in Ichigo neck.

"You don't understand Ichigo, you are going to be the one that hurt me" Uryuu heaved out

Shocked that Uryuu would think that he would hurt him, Ichigo looked down in his arms at the shaking boy. Ichigo took one of his hands and put it under the chine of the blue haired boy so they both looking into the others eyes. "Uryuu, I would never hurt you, you are too precious to me, in fact I want to do the opposite I want to proct you" Ichigo gently reassured the boy in his arms.

Uryuu heard Ichigo saying this caused more tears to pool out of his eyes,

"Ichigo you don't understand" whispered out Uryuu so quickly Ichigo had to strain his ears to hear.

"What don't I understand Uryuu" Ichigo asked

"Ichigo, I love you that is how you will hurt me" stammered out Uryuu with a blush on his tear streaked face.

When Ichigo heard Uryuu confusion help was so happy that Uryuu liked him back, help leaned down to the blue haired boys face and covered his trembling lips with his own lips.

When Uryuu felt Ichigo lips on his own help was surprised and was about to pull away until help felt all of the compassing coming from Ichigo and kissed back. When Uryuu kissed Ichigo back, it was then the red haired boy know what Uryuu was talking about he didn't want to be hurt Uryuu was scared that if help fell Ichigo would not be there to break his fall. When both boys pulled back from the kiss to breath, Uryuu started to say something but Ichigo interrupted him

"Uryuu do you trusted me? Because loving someone is giving the other person the power to destroy you, while trusting them not to" Ichigo gently told

"Because Uryuu, I love you as well you have just as much power to hurt me as well" whispered Ichigo

When Uryuu heard this help brought the red head down to his lips and they kissed again.

"Of course I trusted you Ichigo" mumbled Uryuu

"Then be my boyfriend Uryuu" Ichigo nervously asked

"Of course I will Ichigo" Uryuu giggled out

With that being said Ichigo brought Uryuu lips to his own. The two boys kiss started out nice and tender and soon progressed to a full on make out session with one another.


	8. Chapter 8

Ring Ring, Ichigo phone went off as he and Uryuu were cuddling on the loveseat.

"Hello" Ichigo irately asked

"I don't know, I will ask, hey Uryuu, Kisuke wants to know if we will help at the shop today" told Ichigo

"I don't mind" replied Uryuu

"Sure we will help Kisuke" Ichigo hesitantly informed

**later that day**

The blue haired boy stood there looking in the mirror, thinking I cannot believe I agreed to do this.

"Uryuu do you have your uniform on?" Question Ichigo from the room attached to the changing room.

"Yes" embarrassedly replied Uryuu

With that be said the red haired boy walked into the room but stopped when he seen Uryuu in a maid outfit. Ichigo blush while looking at Uryuu thinking of do very naughty things to the blue haired boy behind close doors. Uryuu was looking in the mirror at his outfit not wanting to work at Kisuke shop again espile dressed like help was. It was then that Uryuu noticed that Ichigo was staring at him, with lust and love in Ichigo brown eyes. Uryuu then thought maybe it not such a bad idea to work in Kisuke shop if he got Ichigo to look at him like that, it made him happy, nervous while excited all at the same time. Without Uryuu realizing it he made his way to where Ichigo was.

Ichigo keep watching as his blue haired lover made his way over toward him as his dress swooshed as he walked. Ichigo was brought out of his daze as Uryuu lips were on his own, Ichigo kissed back slightly surprised that Uryuu would stared the kiss without warning. The two boys would of kept kissing one another was not for the sound of someone in the doorway. Ichigo and Uryuu pulled away both blushing, looking at the door way to find Kisuke standing there with a blush of his own.

"I am glad you like the outfits you two, when you two get done the tables are ready for you all to serve" told Kisuke As Kisuke was walking out of the room to the cash register he smiled to himself happy with the progress of Ichigo and Uryuu relationship. Throughout the day Kisuke watched the two boys interacted with one another with stealing kiss here and there, Kisuke could not wait to tell the others how the boys relationship was going better and faster without them interfering too much while thinking that having Ichigo and Uryuu helping today with Uryuu wearing a maid outfit was the best idea they have had so far, Ichigo was reacting better than they thought he would.

When Kisuke told Ichigo and Uryuu it was time for them to go home, the boys went to go change back to what they were warring before they started to help that morning. Uryuu went to where he last put his close but could not find them. When Ichigo got through changing he came back in the room to fine Uryuu in the maid outfit. When the red haired boy asked Uryuu why he was not changed yet, Uryuu nervously admitted I cannot find my close. It just so happened that Kisuke was in the doorway when Uryuu admitted that he lost his close.

"Well Uryuu, it looks like you will just have to wear that dress home but don't worry Ichigo will walk you home but if I was you two I would hurry it is supposed to rain" teased Kisuke but with a series undertone

By the time Ichigo and Uryuu were walking home it was already dark out.

"Uryuu you know you look good in that dress?" Admitted Ichigo

Uryuu just blush and replied with a thank you. As the two boys came upon a busy street Ichigo intertwined their hands as they were walling. Uryuu blush at the action, but smiled.

As Uryuu and Ichigo came upon Uryuu house it started to lightly rain, Uryuu was getting to walk into his house but felt Ichigo tug at his hand, when the blue haired boy was facing Ichigo, the red haired boy leaned down to kiss Uryuu. The two boys pulled apart but lend back into one another as the rain fell on them, but both Uryuu and Ichigo payed no mind to the rain to absorbed into one another.


	9. Chapter 9

"Uryuu will you be my boyfriend?" Ichigo nervously asked as the rain fell down on  
the two boy.

Uryuu stood there looking at the red head boy, he thought it was a given since they already told each other how they felt although the question was nervously said out loud, but just smiled at the blushing red head as rain fell down on his face.

"Ichigo I thought we were already boyfriends" teased Uryuu

"It was just I nervously asked you and I really love you, you are the most important person to me and I just wanted to ask you instead of assuming things in our relationship" added Ichigo with so much compassion.

This caused the blue haired boy to blush bright red, as Ichigo pulled Uryuu into a hug.

"I love you too Ichigo and you are the most important person to me as well, and I would love to be your boyfriend" replied Uryuu with just as much love

This caused Ichigo to break out into a huge smile, Ichigo then pulled Uryuu closer to him. He then whispered to Uryuu "Then go on a date with me tomorrow afternoon" demanded Ichigo

"I would love to" Uryuu shyly added

When the two boys finally broke a part; Uryuu in his house and Ichigo on his way home. A unknown person stepped out of the showers and smiled to them self.

That next morning Ichigo woke up to his alarm clock screaming in his ear. The redhead got up went to take a shower smiling thinking of his date with Uryuu. He then changed in a new outfit he brought just for this day in hopes of impressing Uryuu more. The redhead thoughts were filled up with Uryuu. Ichigo was finally brought out of his thoughts as Karan called him down for breakfast. As soon as Ichigo was wofen down all his food he ran back up to his bathroom, brushed his teeth. He then put on his coat got his wallet, phone, house keys and cramer . Ichigo then left out the door to go pick up Uryuu.

The blue haired boy woke up to his alarmed clock playing music. Uryuu got out of bed in a hurry, excited about his date later that day. He went down stairs fix his breakfast. He slowly took his time eating, when done he put his dishes in the sink. Uryuu then went back up to his bathroom where he took a nice warm shower. He got out, dressed, brushed his teeth, and fixed his hair. As Uryuu was walking down from his room he heard a knock at his door and looked at the time realizing it was already time for Ichigo to pick him up. Uryuu shouted out just a minute, as he quickly got his wallet and phone, forgetting his coat as he opened the door for Ichigo.


	10. Chapter 10

As Ichigo was waiting outside of Uryuu's door, he thought he felt someone watching him; he looked around but found no one. The redhead dismissed his uneasiness as nerves for the date he planned out, the red head hoped the blue haired boy liked all the things he had plan. Ichigo was brought out of his thoughts when Uryuu open his door in a hurry, this caused Ichigo to chuckle but soon silences when the blue haired boy's lips were on his own. When the two finally pulled apart

"Well hello to you" chuckled out Ichigo

Uryuu just looked down and blushed while mumbling out "sorry, I just missed you" Ichigo put his hand under Uryuu chin and made him look up at him

"Hey don't he sorry, I missed you as well" told Ichigo, he quickly add "and I would not mind being greed like that all the time" teased Ichigo Uryuu looked into Ichigo eyes, searching for any kind lie in his words but found none. Ichigo leaned down to capture Uryuu lips with his own. When the two boys were through devouring the other lips.

"We better get going" panted Uryuu

"Fine, but I would rather eat you" grumbled out Ichigo

when Uryuu heard Ichigo say that he turn really red and looked up at Ichigo with wide eyes. Ichigo watched Uryuu expressing, laughed a little and grabbed Uryuu hand intertwine their fingers, with Ichigo leading Uryuu down the street.

Ichigo led Uryuu to a restaurant. The red haired boy led the blue haired boy to the back of the restaurant were the tables were more private and had a great view of the city. Uryuu was very pleased with the restaurant. After Uryuu and Ichigo finished their dinner and Ichigo paid, Uryuu intertwined his and Ichigo fingers as they walked down the street to where Uryuu thought his and Ichigo date was done but when it came to the fork in the road Ichigo led him down the other one. This surprised Uryuu he thought it was going to he like there last date. Ichigo looked over at Uryuu face and chuckled

. "Don't look to surprised, I am your boyfriend, I am supposed to keep you guessing, so just wait you will like what we do next" beamed out Ichigo

Uryuu just looked at Ichigo blushing, mumbling out an "ok" Uryuu quickly looked at Ichigo and had a sudden impulses to kiss Ichigo, so that is what he did. This action made Ichigo happy but happier when Uryuu told Ichigo

"You know I love you"

"I love you as well" beamed Ichigo

As he leaned down to kiss Uryuu once aging. As soon as they broke apart Ichigo took Uryuu hand and led him to the next part of their date, In the shadows an unknown person following the pair of the boys but staying at a distance.


	11. Chapter 11

Uryuu could not contain his curiosity so he impatiently asked  
"Ichigo can you please tell me where we are going"  
Ichigo chuckled out "its a surprise"  
"Could you at least give me a hint" whined uryuu  
"No can do" laughed out ichigo  
"Please" pouted uryuu  
In retrune ichigo just laughted at uryuu childies behavore. Uryuu decided to give into Ichigo sturbness and let it go, but was still pouting. The redhead looked over at the blue haired boy and thought that he was the most beautiful thing in the world even when he acted childish. Ichigo was happy that Uryuu was able to show different sides to him because Uryuu hardly ever did that showed anyone different sides of himself. This made Ichigo smile every time he got see and or be near the blue haired boy. As Ichigo was lost in his own thoughts Uryuu looked up to see Ichigo smiling lost to his thoughts, when Ichigo smiled it made Uryuu happy and excited because he known he was the only one to get the redhead to smile as freely as did because no one else could get Ichigo to smile. when Ichigo smiled it reassured Uryuu that he was special to Ichigo. Uryuu was abruptly interrupted from his thoughts when he heard Ichigo confident but almost nevas voice

"we are here"

Uryuu looked at his surroundings, they were outside of a building but they could hear the faint sound of music from where it was blasting from the inside. Uryuu looked over at Ichigo in interested but slightly confused

"where are we at exactly" question Uryuu

Ichigo looked over at Uryuu and very nervously replied "we are at a club"

the redhead then proceed to mumble "I thought we would try to dance or something like that, I remember you saying one time or another that you would want to go and dance" he quickly added "if you dont want to or if you dont like it we can leave and I will plan something better"

Uryuu looked over at Ichigo and giggled out "no,no everything is fine and I would love to dance, thanks for remembering" with that be said uryuu leaned over and kissed the redhead.

As soon as they pulled apart Ichigo took uryuu hand in his aging and led him into the club. When the two boys were inside, it surprised the blue haired boy of how many people were inside. Ichigo noticing Uryuu's shoke pulled him to the dance floor and started to led Uryuu in dancing with him. Uryuu started to dance along with Ichigo but noticed how they were rubbing against one another, and how that even though there were lots of people there on the dance floor Ichigo was the only one touching him. Uryuu thought it was strange but let it pass, getting lost in the music and the way Ichigo's arms were around him in such a protective manner. As soon as Uryuu and Ichigo started to dance, the redhead realized that people were intentionally trying to get close to Uryuu, so Ichigo got rid of them with the most deadliest glare he could put up unbeknown to Uryuu. After a while everyone got the idea and gave the couple space, when that happend Ichigo just focused on Uryuu, pulling him closer to him in his arms as they dance having a good time.

As the two boys were having a good time they paid no mind to the people watching them. The two boys were so focused on one another when they left they did not realize that they were being followed as they left.


	12. Chapter 12

As the two boys were walking down the street hand in hand, laughing, smiling and joking with one another or so it seemed.  
"Uryuu not to be paranoid or anything but I think we our being followed" hushed out Ichigo, so only Uryuu could hear  
"I just thought it was my imagination, is it humans?" Hushed out Uryuu  
"I think they are human, so that mean we can't use our powers" replied Ichigo  
"So that mean if they decided to attack we could only use hand to hand combat" Uryuu told, while quickly adding "I am not good with hand to hand combat"  
It is ok Uryuu, I will always have your back, so don't worry" reassured Ichigo  
Ichigo put his arm around Uryuu, so the blue haired boy snuggled more into the red head side as they continued to walk and hoped that the people following them would leave them alone.

As the two boys were walking they were about to walk pass an alleyway, until some people stepped out and blocked their way. Uryuu realizing what has happened, Uryuu whispered ever so quietly so only Ichigo could hear  
"Ichigo I don't think they're going to let us by"  
"We could see what they want or see if they will let us through" Ichigo whispered back

Uryuu was about to say something back to Uryuu, but was stopped when the leader of the group that was surrounding them spoke  
"Stop whispering" yelled the leader  
"Sorry but could you let my boyfriend and I through" replied Ichigo  
with that being said the group started to laugh, but as they were laughing, Ichigo and Uryuu had came to the agreement that they would knock them unconscious, then leave. The group stopped laughing when they seen that the two boys were not paying attention to them.  
"Say your goodbye" someone yelled  
"Could you please just let us pass through" Uryuu impatiently replied

"Do you all hear that, the fairies trying to tell us what to do" shouted the leader  
"Let's teach them a lesson" yelled someone  
As they were shouts of approval, Ichigo and Uryuu moved to where they could have each others back, not a secant later the group came at them. As Uryuu was knocking someone out he had cut his hand but paid no mind to it. Ichigo noticed that the three people that were left have been targeting Uryuu, so Ichigo decided that he need to finish them up. As Ichigo knocked the last one out he noticed Uryuu Was cradling his hand to his chest and that blood was coming from his hand.  
"Uryuu are you ok, are you hurt anywhere else? we need to go the hospital" rushed Ichigo as he pulled Uryuu into a hug  
"I fine, it is just a scratch, we don't have to go to a hospital" mumbled Uryuu into Ichigo's chest  
"But you are bleeding" replied Ichigo  
"I am fine, it just a scratch, I was just trying to hid it from you because I know you would worry" told Uryuu  
"Ok, if you say so I was just so worried about you, this is all my fault" choked Ichigo while hugging Uryuu closer to him, burying his head in Uryuu neck.  
Uryuu blushed as he felt Ichigo breath not on his ear, but managed to say "it is ok Ichigo, it was not your fault" while Uryuu said this his unharmed hand reached up to pet Ichigo's hair soothingly. The two boys were brought out of there moment when they heard a ground.  
"Come Ichigo, let's go you can help me fix my hand at my house" whispered Uryuu  
Ichigo mumbled out an ok, as the two boy broke apart from their hug Ichigo put his arm around Uryuu so the blue haired boy had to snuggle into his side as they walked, Uryuu understanding that is what Ichigo needed said nothing.

When the two boys were in uryuu's house, Ichigo lead Uryuu to the bathroom and got out the first aid kit, as Uryuu went to set upon the counter. When Ichigo got back to where Uryuu was Ichigo picked up his hurt hand and kissed it, then proceed to fix it with the first aid kit, as soon as Ichigo was done wrapping Uryuu hand he then kissed his hand again.  
Uryuu setting on the counter watched as Ichigo worked and thought how lucky he was to have Ichigo, how kind, compassionate, and loving he was everything he could ask for in a life partner. Uryuu blushed like a schoolgirl when Ichigo kissed his hand again.  
Ichigo seeing Uryuu blush like that he could not help but to kiss his lips, so he lean up to capture his lips. Uryuu happily accept the kiss. The two boys kissed until the blue haired boy was short of breath, but he soon had his breath stolen from his as Ichigo kissed along his jaw down to his neck leaving behind love bits as he went.  
As Ichigo started to kiss down uryuu's neck, Uryuu moved his head to the side to give Ichigo better access, while threading his fingers through Ichigo hair

When Uryuu wanted to kiss Ichigo's lips, he slightly tugged at ichigo's hair, Ichigo understanding what Uryuu wanted worked his way back up to uryuu's lips., as the two boys pulled apart to caught their breath.  
"I love you" panted Uryuu as he pulled Ichigo in for a hug  
"I love you as well" replied Ichigo as he hugged Uryuu back.

The two boys were about to lean in for a kiss when Uryuu cell phone went off, the two boys were going to let go but after two minutes of nonstop ringing, Uryuu answered it  
"Hey, Kisuke" sighed Uryuu  
"Were just fine" answered Uryuu  
"Wait how did you know we got jumped" Uryuu said while looking at Ichigo with confusion, that the redhead mirrored.  
"You still there?" Questioned Uryuu  
"He hung up, Ichigo how did he know that we got jumped" Uryuu questioned  
"I don't know Uryuu it is Kisuke we are talking about" wondered Ichigo  
"You are right about that" added Uryuu

Ichigo was about to say something when Uryuu cut him off  
"Ichigo can you stay the night" Uryuu nervously asked  
Ichigo smiled and beamed "sure"

"do you want to watch a movie? Question Uryuu

"Whatever you want to do" replied Ichigo as he kissed Uryuu's harmed hand.

With Ichigo answer the two boys went to the leaving room to watch a move, by the middle of the move both boys were curled up with one another a sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been many weeks since Ichigo and Uryuu went on date or spent anytime with one another. Every time Ichigo and Uryuu planned to spend time with one another, it seemed that one of their friends or their studies would always get in the way of their date, it would ruin Ichigo planes to just focus on the blue haired boy. It was about the third attempt date that week that Ichigo had got fed up with the intrusion from their friends, when Ichigo asked that they leaved so Uryuu and he could have some time to themselves. The two friend understood immediately that the two need time to themselves, so they all said their goodbyes and left. Uryuu being happy to see and spend any time with Ichigo, the blue haired boys was also happy to see the his friends as well but was oblivious that Ichigo wanted time with just the two of them. So when they left Uryuu and Ichigo got into a big argument where they both said thing they would regret later.

It had been two days since Ichigo and Uryuu got into that argument. The redhead was really missing Uryuu, he had not called, texted, or anything. Ichigo would always have his phone in hopes that Uryuu would call, the redhead was about to give up waiting for the other boys call when his phone ringed.

Uryuu had missed hearing Ichigo's voice even when the two could not see one another they would at least talk over the phone. It was in these two days that Uryuu realized how much Ichigo meant to him, so Uryuu grabbed up his phone and went on a walk. As the blue haired boy was walking he thought back to the argument he had with the other boy, it seemed so stupid now so Uryuu pick up his phone and called Ichigo not even paying any mind that the way he was walking was toward the redhead's house.

"Hello" answered Ichigo

"Hi" retorted a nervous Uryuu

"I am glad you called Uryuu, haha I was just about to dial your number right when you called" told an unsure Ichigo

"um Ichigo, I wanted to apologize about that argument we had, and I really did not mean any of the things I said to you" wept Uryuu

"Uryuu, it is ok, I forgive you. I also apologize for that argument and the things I said as well" resurrected Ichigo lovingly

"it is ok I forgive you as well, I just miss you so much" sobed Uryuu

When Uryuu had said this he was outside of Ichigo's house, so after the redhead heard Uryuu's confession he was so happy but he thought he could hear someone crying outside of his door so when he opened it he found Uryuu standing there in a sobbing wreck. So Ichigo pulled the blue haired boy into his arms into his arms, he then proceeded to lean down to kiss Uryuu.

After Uryuu had told Ichigo that he missed him, he could do nothing but cry, the blue haired boy cried out of relief that he was forgiven but also because of his insecurities he had of himself. Uryuu felt arms wrap around him started to pull away from them but soon recognizing them as Ichigo leaned into the embrace but the blue haired boy was still upset, so when he felt the redhead boys lips on his own it surprised him. The kiss that was shared between the two boys was one that they could feel the love, relief, happiness, passion, and acceptance all these emotions the two felt. It was after they pulled apart form the kiss that Uryuu has stopped crying but the two stayed in in a hug enjoying the others warmth.

"Uryuu I love you so much" mumble Ichigo on the side of Uryuu neak

"I love you too Ichigo" whispered Uryuu

The two boy stayed in silence as they hugged, both thinking of how much the other meant to them. It was then that Ichigo decided that he was going to make sure that they would always be together through everything for the rest of their life but he wanted to do it right.

"Uryuu can you go on a date with me this Saturday" asked Ichigo

"yes" shouted Uryuu not even trying to hide his excitement

"good, make sure you wear something that is casual/dresses" replied Ichigo


	14. Chapter 14

When Ichigo picked Uryuu up for their date, the blue haired boy noticed that the red haired was acting very nervous..  
"Ichigo are you ok" worriedly asked Uryuu  
"I am fine, I just hope you like everything" laughed off Ichigo  
"I hope you have a good time" Ichigo added  
Uryuu blushed with what the redhead said  
"I am sure I will like whatever it is you not planed" reassured Uryuu  
"So what is you have planned?" Question Uryuu  
"Uryuu it a surprise" teased Ichigo  
Uryuu laugh as he took Ichigo's hand in his own, they spent that time just enjoying one another's company although as they were getting closer to the restaurant it seemed to Uryuu that Ichigo was getting extremely fidgety, patting his pocket every so often. The blue haired boy did not asked what was wrong he know that Ichigo would tell him when he was ready but Uryuu could not help but to worry. as the two came upon a very fancy restaurant Uryuu looked over at Ichigo in amazement

"this is where we are eating" questioned Uryuu

"Uryuu don't be so surprised" laughed Ichigo

when they went in a waiter asked "what can I do for you gentlemen this even"

"we have reservation under Kurosaki" replied Ichigo

The waiter looked down in his book, then looked back up to the two and smiled

"this way sirs" requested the waiter

Uryuu was enjoying the talks that he and Ichigo were having as they ate. It was not long until they were done with their meal. As they got up to leave Uryuu noted that Ichigo was acting strange, so when they were outside Uryuu asked Ichigo about it. The redhead replied with taking his hand, leading him to the park. Uryuu recognized the park as the one that Ichigo and him told the other about how they felt for one another. Uryuu was quite confused but said nothing as they sat down on a bench. Uryuu started to talk but stopped when Ichigo kneeled down in front of him while taken his hand in his own.

"Uryuu you mean the world to me, I don't know what I would do without you, so Uryuu would you do me the honors of becoming my husband?" questioned a very nervous Ichigo

"yes Ichigo I would be very happy to be your husband" cried Uryuu out of happiness as he hugged Ichigo to him.

***** A Week Later*****

Uryuu stood in front of a mirror in a white suite, he was happy but anyone who looked at him could tell that he was nervous. The blue haired boy was brought out of his thoughts as someone knock at his door

"come in" called Uryuu

"It is time Uryuu" smiled his dad

"don't worry you won't even pay any mind to the people attaining, your focus will be solely on Ichigo" reassured his dad.

The two did not get to say much else as the doors open. As they were walking down the aisles Uryuu was watching Ichigo thinking how good he looked in his suite. As Uryuu was walking Ichigo could not take his eyes away from Uryuu. When Uryuu finally got to the altar he let go of his dad to take Ichigo's hand. As the two recited their vows anyone could see that they were in love. when the priest got to the part were he said you may kiss one another, I give you Mr. Ichigo and Uryuu Kurosaki", all of their family and friends broke out into cheerers. At the reception Ichigo and Uryuu danced, kissed, and talked to everyone. They were getting ready to leave to go on their honeymoon as Kisuke came up to them

"congratulation you to" beamed Kisuke

"thank you" replied Ichigo and Uryuu at the same time

"aw, before you two leave here is a gift from everyone, but don't open it until you get to your honeymoon ok" giggled out Kisuke

Ichigo and Uryuu looked at one another then looked back at Kisuke.

"ok we want" told Ichigo as Uryuu got the gift bag.

"well we got to go Kisuke, see you soon" added Ichigo as he and Uryuu left towered a car.

"have fun you two, and Ichigo remember to be gently" shouted Kisuke in a teasing manner

As they got in the car they heard Kisuke both boys blushed, soon the car started moving, Ichigo put his arm around Uryuu telling him to rest that he would wake him up when they got there. Uryuu agreed without a word as he was tired.


	15. Chapter 15

When the two boys had there things settled down in the cabin. The atmosphere was starting to get awkward so to break the tension; Ichigo took Uryuu's hand in his own.  
"Uryuu why don't we go walk the trail in the back" questioned Ichigo  
"Yes let's do that" replied Uryuu in relief  
As they were walking down the path enjoying nature, hands intertwined  
"Ichigo where does this trial go to" asked Uryuu  
"There is a wishing well, they say if you make any wish it will come true" informed Ichigo  
"Well that is neat and every things but not possibly beside what would we wish for" inquired Uryuu  
"Well you are probably right, and I have everything I could wish for but I thought some rain would be nice" laugh Ichigo  
"Why rain" Uryuu confusedly asked

As the blue haired boy asked this, the two boys came upon an old looking well. Ichigo turned to his husband

"well we are at the wishing well now let's see if it works" asked Ichigo

"ok" replied Uryuu

Uryuu watched as Ichigo pull to coins out of his pocket. The redhead then gave one to Uryuu with a smile. Uryuu took the coin closed his eyes thinking of a wish, then he throw his coin in as Ichigo did the same.

"so how long do we need to wait" smiled Uryuu

"hmm I not sure" replied Ichigo

"The rain would of been nice but we can still do part of my wish" told Ichigo

As he pulled Uryuu to him, Ichigo put his arms around the blue haired boy as he led the other in a dance. Uryuu laugh but dance along with Ichigo. The two were dance around when it started to rain.

"it seems that the well does grant wishes" admitted Uryuu

"what about your wish Uryuu" asked Ichigo as the continued to dance

Uryuu laughed as he brought Ichigo's head down to his own to caught the others boys lips, when they broke apart. Uryuu took Ichigo's hand leading him back toward the cabin.

"Ichigo, I don't need a wishing well to grant my wish I only need you" admitted Uryuu with a blush.


	16. Chapter 16

As the blue haired boy was leading the redhead through the trail, back to their cabin the rain started to pour down on them. It was raining so hard that the two boys had a hard time seeing where they were going, unbeknownst to the boys that they took a wrong turn.. The couple was walking until Uryuu finally came to a stop,, Ichigo wrapped his arms around Uryuu completely oblivious to how they had been walking.

"what is the matter Uryuu? We need to hurry up and get out of the rain" chartered out Ichigo

"um Ichigo , I think we are lost, it is raining so hard we can barely see what is in front of us" cried Uryuu

"Well lets keep walking just a little longer ok, it will be alright Uryuu" reassured Ichigo

"ok, fine whatever you say" grumbled out Uryuu

Ichigo just sighed at his lover, but thought that his behavior when he was mad or upset was absolutely adorable. Taking Uryuu's hand in his own. as they slowly and careful started to walk aging. It had been about ten minutes or so since Uryuu had expressed his worries to Ichigo; the rain had not stop the blue haired boy was about to fuss at his lover when Ichigo came to a stop.

" Uryuu look a house!"

In relief to and response to Ichigo's discoverer, Uryuu took Ichigo hand and rushed to the cabin's deck. Once on the deck they at least had cover from the rain,, the two were so happy to be out of the rain they did not pay any mind to the cell phone that was in front of the door.

Ichigo watched as the blue haired boy looked out from the deck with a faraway look in his eyes. Ichigo feeling concerned for the other boy, walked up behind him put his arms around him and hug him to his chest. Ichigo then leaned down to the other boys neck and kiss it very softly.

"Uryuu I know this is not how you wanted to spend the first day of our honeymoon together and I am sorry" apologized Ichigo

Ichigo's actions had made Uryuu flush with embarrassment and warmth, that helped his irritation go away, but Uryuu did not want Ichigo to know because he liked the way the redhead was going about it to make up for his anger. so he tried to pull away from Ichigo knowing that the other boy would not let him go but pull him closer to him, just as Uryuu thought Ichigo pulled him closer and nestle his head to the others neck.

"Ichigo let me go now" Uryuu feign anger

The redhead picking up that Uryuu was not really angered at him but kept playing along with his honest but dishonest lover.

" but I don't want to and neath do you want me to" whisper quietly Ichigo into Uryuu's ear

Uryuu was quite surprised that Ichigo was playing along so the blue haired boy turned around quickly in the redhead's arms, stood up on his toes and kissed his lover. Ichigo expecting the kiss, kissed back with just as much want as the other boy. As the two boys were really getting into the kiss they were brought out of it when they heard a phone go off. They tried to ignore it hoping it would stop ringing but after being irritated by it long enough they pulled apart.

"Where is the ringing coming from" gasped Uryuu as he tried to get his breathing back

Ichigo looked around until he found a cell phone seating in front of the door but there was something very familiar about it. Ichigo took Uryuu's hand and lead him to where the phone was..

"haven't we seen this phone before?" questioned Uryuu

"I was thinking the same thing, should we answer it?" replied Ichigo

In responsed to Ichigo's question, Uryuu picked up the phone

"Hello" Question Uryuu very irritatedly

"Kisuke, Karen, and Chad" question Uryuu very surprised

"Um ok and thanks?"Uryuu said then hung up

"so what did they want?" asked Ichigo

"well it seems that this cabin is are to use as well" announced Uryuu happily as he told Ichigo

After Uryuu had said that he realized how eager he was, he hoped that Ichigo did not pick it up. As soon as the world had left Uryuu's mouth Ichigo was very pleased at how happy Uryuu had seemed.

"well that is good" replied Ichigo with smile.

Uryuu was slightly confused as to what Ichigo had meant, but as soon as he opened his mouth, Ichigo's mouth caught his own. Things happened so fast to Uryuu that one minute he is on the deck but the next he is in a bedroom, with Ichigo kissing and touching all over him. It was the best night of passion for both of the two boy's life.

The next morning Uryuu woke up to Ichigo's arms holding him close to him and the redhead watching him.

"good morning" beamed Ichigo as he kissed Uryuu's lips

"how are you this morning?" questioned Ichigo very worriedly

"good morning to you" mumbled Uryuu

"I am sore but that is ok" yawned Uryuu

"sorry about that, I just count hold back any more" Ichigo bashful said

"but to make it up to you I made you breakfast" added Ichigo

As Ichigo was saying this he leaned over to the nightstand and got a try filled with food. As Ichigo was handing him the food Uryuu thought that he was so lucky to have someone like Ichigo. As Ichigo set the food down in front of Uryuu,

"Ichigo I love you, and I am so lucky" caringly told Uryuu

Ichigo smiled at Uryuu and told him back with passion

"and I love you and because I am with you I am the luckiest person alive"

With that being said both boys leaned into a kiss.


End file.
